The Double Agent
by AsTheWorldFallsIntoInsanity
Summary: When Hermione is being hunted down, and the new Minister for Magic is placing her in the midst of it to get more information, she's anything but pleased. What's worse is, she now has to live with the man who made her time at Hogwarts a living hell. He seems to have changed, but can Hermione trust him, and should the Ministry be trusting him?


**Yay, so this is the first chapter of a Dramione Fic I've decided to write. If you've visited my profile you'll know, I'm a HUGE Dramione shipper. I really hope I do this justice! Feel free to notify me of any mistakes I've made, any requests or ideas are welcome! Most of all, please enjoy this Fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or ANY of its characters. If you wish to buy them, I believe you should go talk to the Queen herself, JK Rowling.**

Chapter One, The Beginning

Hermione Granger was strong. Hermione Granger could do anything she set her mind to. But Hermione Granger was still just a girl. She was still scared of what the world held for her. She still cried.

And at the moment, Hermione Granger was being hunted.

It was Christmas Eve, and the first snow of winter arrived, and she was on her laptop, in the Weasleys' study room, looking out the winter as the frozen stars trickled down from the sky. Hermione was looking for a job. The war had ended just two months ago. The air was still cold, not just from the arrival of winter, but from the tragic loss that had caused suffering to every wizarding family on the planet.

The Burrow was still a rickety old mess of a house. It continued everyday to look as if it were only held together by magic. It still had its scars from having the 7 Weasley children brought up in it, and it still held the air of love and welcoming comfort in it. It always smelled of something fresh being cooked in the kitchen by Mrs Weasley, and it was still always loud.

As it was, Molly Weasley was in the kitchen at that moment, preparing dinner. Though the loss of her son had been devastating to her and her husband, she refused to cry any more. Fred was watching over his family now, and Merlin help her if she wasn't going to coddle the rest of her family, and Harry and Hermione, as much as humanly possible before they all leave her again to start the rest of their lives.

George had closed the shop. "It was a two man effort" he said, handing over the on sale purchases of some old daily customers, who were sad that Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes would soon be gone forever. It wasn't the same without Fred. They had been there for each other whilst testing the objects, in case anything went terribly wrong, or there was an unexpected side effect. Fred was his inspiration. George's inspiration had flown away in the Autumn wind since Fred's death.

The rest of the Weasley family were almost as depressed over the death of one of their favourite tricksters as George or Molly. Arthur could still remember taking the twins into his shed, teaching them how to make things. Fred had been so enthusiastic about the muggle items his father held. Knowing he was gone, his little boy, was earth shattering to Arthur Weasley.

And Hermione stayed in the study, watching the snowflakes drift to the ground, thinking of when she'd known Fred was gone. It was all she could do to be there for Ron then, when he needed her most, when his family needed support. But it became increasingly obvious over the time after the war, that Fred's death had taken its toll on his youngest brother. Ronald was now moody and sullen all the time, and although Hermione would never bring it up or blame him, she knew she couldn't stay with him. It was made clear to her that any romantic relationship she had hoped to have with the man would not be possible. It wasn't her fault or his, but they weren't meant for each other when he snapped at her abruptly for no reason, or ignored everyone and everything because he was "tired" or "mourning the fucking loss of my fucking brother, leave me the fuck alone!".

Looking out the window from her computer screen again, she saw a dark figure at the opposite end of a field, seemingly looking at the house...or her. When he noticed her staring, he disapparated, and before Hermione had the chance to puzzle over why someone had been looking at her from so far away, Mrs Weasley called everyone down for dinner.

Molly smiled as everyone bustled into the magically expanded kitchen, watching them all take their places and chatter amongst themselves. This was the last time she'd have them all together until Easter. Tomorrow, Bill and Fleur were to return to the Shell Cottage, Charlie was going back to Romania, Percy and his new wife Audrey were going back to London, where they now lived in a small house, and George was going to find a new apartment in Diagon Alley, to think about a new career for himself, and provide for his fiance Alicia, whom he had proposed to just before leaving Hogwarts and creating that spectacular display with his brother for the old toad, Umbridge.

Hermione planned to stay at The Burrow while she looked for a job, and then when she was financially secure enough, she would start looking for a place of her own. Harry and Ginny planned to do the same, but Hermione was unsure of Ron's plans, as she didn't talk to him often anymore.

When everyone was seated and eating, there was still the odd chatter here and there, mixed with the clatter of knives and forks on plates and laughter. This was, until Kingsley Shacklebolt, new Minister for Magic, knocked on the back door. Arthur rose and opened it, allowing the Minister inside, closing the door after him.

"What is it, Kingsley?" Bill asked from his seat at the table, between Charlie and Fleur. There was a grave look on the Minister's face, which caused fear to claw it's way into everyone's stomach.

"We've received word at the Ministry, of a plausible threat towards one of you. There are still some rogue Death Eaters out there, and they're looking at any opportunity to get vengeance for the death of Voldemort. So they've targeted someone, and plan on torturing, and maybe killing them."

_Probably killing them,_ Hermione thought, concern etched on her face. George spoke up.

"Well who is it then?!" There was obvious agitation in his voice, and Alicia, who had also been invited to dinner, quickly put her hand over his to calm him down. Kingsley's eyes flicked to Hermione.

No words needed to be said. Everyone knew. If Hermione was in danger, and if the remaining Death Eaters were to take her, then it meant torture, and it meant death. Terror fell into Hermione's stomach now like a brick, to mix with the original fear. What were they going to do? There had to be some reason, some necessary precautions that Kingsley had come to tell them about, otherwise he wouldn't have arrived in the middle of Christmas dinner.

"So what are you going to do?" It was Charlie this time. Though he hadn't known Hermione for long, he knew he didn't want any danger coming to her. Kingsley sighed.

"We're still without a verdict on that one. We're not sure whether to take Hermione and keep her in another safe place, or keep her here. this is as safe as a house can get, as any place could get, apart from the Department of Mysteries."

_Which isn't actually that safe if six teenagers could so easily infiltrate it..._ Hermione thought thought to herself. In truth, she didn't care where she went, as long as she would be safe. She had absolutely no intention of having another run-in with Death Eaters, especially not those who wanted her dead. Although, they all pretty much wanted her dead as far as she knew.

"For the time being, however," Kingsley continued, "we have decided to take Hermione to the Ministry, just for a few days while we replace the charms and enchantments already on the house."

Kingsley then left, allowing the family to finish dinner, and then Hermione would pack some essentials and be off to the house of the Head of the Aurors Department. When Hermione was gone, no one really had much to talk about, so they all resigned to bed, hoping that soon Hermione would return.

the Head of the Auror Department was an old lady with a scar along the side of her face and a rough voice. Her hair was salt and pepper, thick and in curls around her head. One eye was completely white, and the other was an emerald green. She smiled at Hermione as she walked in, her teeth as straight as Hermione's.

"This is Elga Memflapore. She's-"

" A well renowned Auror and author of the award winning "How to house train a Death Eater"! I'm so glad to have the chance to meet you, I simply love your work!" Hermione offered her hand, and the elderly lady shook it.

"Well I see you're okay here. I'll be back with news tomorrow. Have a good night Hermione, Elga."

"Goodnight Kingsley." Hermione said, turning back to Elga. "It's so nice to meet you, Mrs Memflapore, I'm such a big fan."

"The feeling is mutual, Hermione, but please, call me Elga."

The rest of the night went on without incident, as they ate cookies, exchanged stories and drank tea. Hermione felt herself liking Elga more and more, as she was very much like Hermione.

It was soon time to sleep, and Hermione changed into her pyjamas and put her wand on the bedside table in the guest room. The guest room was a simple white walled room, with a small mahogany wardrobe, a matching chest of draws, a seating bench across the window, shelves of book on the opposite wall, a king single bed, and a mirror above the chest of draws. It was all plain, but it felt warm and welcoming. Hermione felt at home in it.

Falling into the bed, Elga came in to wish Hermione a goodnight, before closing the door behind her. Seconds later, Hermione heard the click of a lock, but she was far too close to sleep to think much of it, apart from the fact it rang as strange in her already sleep-fogged brain.

The next morning, when Hermione woke up to the sound of chattering birds outside the window and a silent house, she had a feeling of uncertainty creep up in her chest. Crossing the room to the door, she went to open it, but it wouldn't budge. She knocked on it, trying to get Elga's attention.

"Elga? Are you up? Did you lock me in my room? This isn't funny! Please let me out!" She called out, feeling panic start to well up inside her. She then remembered her wand, and turned to retrieve it from her desk, but there was nothing there, where she had placed it the night before. Now fully in panic, she ran to the window, trying to open it. Again, it wouldn't budge. The whole house was charmed so it couldn't be seen by anyone who didn't have the password, just like Grimmauld place.

Running back to the door, she got on her knees and tried to look through the key hole. She only saw a slither of light, and everything looked normal outside. Placing her hands on the ground then, she bent lower and placed the right side of her head to the ground, trying to see a little under the door.

What she saw made her scream.

Lying on the floor, in a pool of a deadly crimson liquid, was Elga Memflapore.

She flung herself to the other side of the room, away from the door and the sight she'd just seen, and onto the bed. Curling up there, she pressed her eyes shut and tried to think of something, anything that could help her get out of the room.

Before she knew it, there were aurors bashing down the guest room door, and Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice could be heard from the other side, giving them orders. Hermione hadn't known she'd been holding her breath until she felt the almost painful relief as she let it out.

When the door was finally opened, Kingsley strode in and found the huddled crying mess that was Hermione Granger. He sat on the bed next to her and put his right hand on her left knee.

"It's ok, Hermione, we're here. We made a mistake, we won't let it happen again. I'll take you back to The Burrow and explain everything right away."

She nodded, wiping tears off her face and stood up after him, taking his hand. In a pulling and stretching and squeezing moment, she had side-apparated to the outer side of the enchantments around the Weasleys' house.

Once inside, sitting in the warm, fire lit living room with some hot butterbeer in her arms, Kingsley began his explanation of what had happened, to Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys and the Potter. The rest had stayed to find out what would become of Hermione.

"Well, we had thought the house was safe. I promise you, if we'd thought anything but that, we'd never have moved you in the first place." he reassured Hermione, who nodded for him to go on. "There had been Death Eaters waiting outside for me to leave, and for you to be off guard. When you went to bed, they came in to take you. Elga knew, and she used a spell that would lock your door, and wouldn't let anyone in and out. They killed her, and went to the door of your room, but obviously, couldn't open it. As the spell had just been newly cast, it burned them when they tried to get it. They fled pretty quickly after that. The only reason we managed to get in was because the spell requires constant replacement, and eventually it was weak enough to allow us to destroy the door and get in."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She'd only know Elga for a few hours, and yet, she had given her life to protect her. She would have had enough time to flee, but instead, she stayed to place the charm on her door, to protect her. Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes, tears of gratitude towards the old woman. She was an auror, through and through. When her attention was turned back towards Kingsley, she heard one of the Weasleys ask what was to be done next to protect Hermione. She listened intently to hear his reply.

"We have a man on the inside. Someone who is working for us from the inner circle of Voldemort's followers, the ones who want revenge for their master. It's dangerous, and it's risky. But as we see it, Hermione is a very strong woman, and we have no doubt in our minds that she can pull this off. We've decided to put Hermione in the house of our "double agent", as the muggles would call it, and hope that she, and he, can feed us information on any further plans of the Death Eaters."

There were cries of outrage and disgust. Hermione was furious, but mostly confused. Hadn't Kingsley told her he would do anything within his power to keep her safe? And here he was, throwing her into the middle of a circle of Death Eaters that, more than anything, wanted her dead.

When the hype had calmed down, Ron piped up.

"Who's your double agent thingy?" He asked. They all dreaded the answer they pretty much knew was bound to come. Kingsley sighed with an apologetic look on his face, aimed towards The Golden Trio.

"Draco Malfoy."

**So that was the first installment of this story, if you liked it, please stick around, I'd LOVE to hear any feedback you have, so please review. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you next time!**

**-Sianie**


End file.
